Peach Blossom
by Laylinka
Summary: A retelling of when Owen had Stephanie. Some things added, some taken out, different ending.


Started: April 2009

Finished: October 2011

"What is this place?" Stephanie asked. "Where am I?"

"Sorry about the accommodations. It's the best I can do on short notice."

"What did you do to me? My god I can barely move." He looked down at her. "You kidnapped me. Why am I so weak?"

"Those are the effects of the chloroform. They should wear off any minute now. Don't worry."

"Oh my god a morgue?" She gave him eyes no one had ever given him.

"That it is. Look at it this way, at least you're not dead in a morgue. Don't be scared," he said noting her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I had no choice, they made me." She tried to get up.

"Just let me go." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't move, you're fine, you're fine," he said softly.

"Owen…let me go."

"No no no don't move don't move," he continued softly. He got out his camera phone. "If you follow my instructions everything should work out just fine."

"What instructions?"

"Just smile and look beautiful for the camera, which should be easy for you because considering what you've been through, you still look so beautiful."

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still." He played with her hair a bit. "I need proof that I got you." She started to cry. "Shhh shhh shhh, don't be scared, don't be scared," he preceded softly. "Oh that will not do, very blurry."

"Owen let me go, you don't have to do this."

"Stop saying that. I already told you I didn't have a choice." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stephanie," he kept her eyes, "You have nothing to be afraid of ok? Honestly, I would never, ever hurt you. You have to believe me. To me you're like those peach blossoms that grow wild out in the garden, I would never dream of cutting them. They're too beautiful." He stroked her cheek and she started to cry again. "Ok, just one little smile for me, try to think of something happy."

"I can't," she cried.

"Alright then I'll just have to take what I can get then." He took a picture. "Hey, thanks again for lending me your phone, mine was about to die, I forgot the charger, of course. I should have been more prepared but the thing is I'm not used to doing this sort of thing. You ok?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah." He walked off pressing buttons on his phone. Then he stood with his back towards her head. He was texting. He spoke out loud:

"Had a minor equipment failure. Please contact me from this number from now on." She noticed the horrifying utensils lying on a metal platter. Her hand reached for the glimmering scissors, her salvation. She sat up quietly and slowly. She wanted to stick it in his back but then thought she should slash him and keep the weapon in her hands incase she needed to use it again. Her mind kept screaming, now. Now, NOW! She raised the scissors back even further ready to strike. Suddenly he turned. He put his arm around her neck and his other hand went to wrestle her grip off the scissors sending them clattering to the floor. "Stephanie I didn't take you for the violent type," he stated.

"I'm not usually," she stammered as he easily disarmed her.

"Good, cuz neither am I."

"Let go of me," she cried. He kept his arms around her to stop her struggling.

"Don't you know that I'm your friend?" He insisted.

"My friend? Are you crazy?"

"Can't keep going on like this can we?" He started to push her drawer back in.

No! No, no, no! Please! Please!"

"Alright alright Stephanie, shh shh shhh. You got to understand you're not giving me much of a choice here; you just attacked me for god sake!"

"Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come after you. I'm just confused. One minute I'm at the Kiriakis mansion the next I'm in a morgue."

"I get it. I know it's not fun for you being on this tray, being in this morgue but don't take it out on me alright? I'm just following orders here!" he shouted. "You either shut up and stop screaming or I do it for you. It's your call."

"Alright look, I'm not going to try anything ever again. I promise. No more stupid stuff." He slid down the drawers and sat next to her.

"Good, cuz I don't like to be the bad guy, especially not with you. You're sweet and beautiful and kind."

"Thank you."

"I'm just telling it like it is. Phillip's a lucky guy."

"Owen, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you bring me here? You said you had orders?"

"Yeah, very specific orders which I've carried out well thus far, well, so far so good I guess."

"And your order was to bring me to the morgue?"

"No that was my idea." He rose to his feet and walk around the room. "I figured it was just as good of a place as any. I mean let's face it, no one's ever going to find you here. Or even think to look for that matter, not the Kiriakis family, cops, not even my employers."

"So the people you work for told you to do this?"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"So it's true.

"What?"

"You work for the Dimeras."

"I never said that."

"They're the ones who did this. They're the ones who told you to kidnap me right? You're working for them aren't you? Owen they're just using you. You don't have to do this. You're better then that. Look there's still time. You can let me go."

"No Steph, I can't I can't. If I let you go, my employers would not be happy."

"What about your other employers? The Kirakis's?"

"I can't worry about them now."

"Better start worrying. As soon as they find out you're a spy for the Dimeras and that you kidnapped me, you're a dead man."

"No, they'll see that I kept you safe. It's not like that. They'll see that I didn't hurt you."

"It won't matter. When they get their hands on you, you're going to be the one laying on the slab in the drawer, not me." Owen visibly looked shaken.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me. You're not one of the Kirakis's. You're not a mean person."

"You think I'd have a say in it? It would be out of my control."

"You're just playing me. You don't know what will happen."

"What about the police? Have you thought about that? My uncle is the commissioner. Owen just turn yourself in before something terrible happens."

"Nothing terrible will happen. I'm a good guy Stephanie. You know it. You said it yourself."

"I know you are. You're just mixed up with bad people that's all." He walked over to her head and knelt down.

"You know, under different circumstances, I bet you'd even like me."

"What do you mean under different circumstances? I already like you."

"You do?" He moved over her to look her in the face.

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't like the situation we're in but you seem like a really good person."

"Oh I like you too Stephanie, very much so." He smoothed her hair and his hand lingered lightly on her neck and shoulders. She tried not to cringe. She focused on his eyes and being convincing. "This whole kidnapping thing, this is not even me. This wasn't part of the job description. I'm not someone who likes to hurt other people. That isn't me."

"I know it's not."

"I mean this is a first time deal for me totally."

"I know, I just wish you hadn't brought me to a morgue. It's cold, sterile and uncomfortable. It gives me the creeps you know? It's something horror movies are made from." She eyed again the dish with all the metallic instruments on it. He noticed. "Owen, could we go somewhere else, a place just as safe?"

"Oh but this is convenient for me. Nobody knows you're here."

"Not even EJ?" she asked.

"No, no one except for me. I guess I could keep you here forever if I wanted to." He laughed softly. That statement momentarily disturbed her more then knowing that EJ was involved. "I must apologize though. You must be cold in your soft thin night gown." He put his hand on her thigh

"No, no, no, not too bad," she said wanting his hand off her.

"There are no blankets here." He continued to look her up and down. "Not that you should be covered up." She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"You know what I could really use right now?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Some water. I'm dying of thirst.

"Oh yeah, I could get you some water, sure."

"Owen, do you think you could let me sit up for a minute so I can at least take a sip?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. Um, here he pulled the drawer out and helped her up."

"Thank you." Her phone started to ring. "My phone," she said. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Who ever it is will leave a message."

"Who called? Was it Phillip?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"It's not important."

"Was it EJ?"

"It wasn't my contact. Let's just leave it at that ok?"

"So what now?"

"We sit and wait."

"Until?"

"Until my contact calls with further instructions."

"My back hurts. If I don't get down this pain is going to get a lot worse. Can I just get down for a few minutes? Just a few minutes, that's all. You'd do that for me right?"

"Your back?"

"Yeah I have a history of back problems. This surface isn't the best thing for it. That's why I have to get down for a few minutes. You understand don't you?" He approached her from behind and put his hand on her back. "I'll rub it for you."

"No no," she pulled away.

"I'm asking to rub it for you. I'm asking to let me make you feel better."

"No, no it's,"

"You're just faking aren't you, aren't you! I just wanted to help you feel better!"

"I'm not faking it ok? It just really hurts and I don't want it to be touched."

"I'll be gentle," he said while touching her.

"I said no." She jumped off the drawer.

"Come on Stephanie. There's not a whole lot I can do for you while we're in here. Come back up here and let me rub your back."

"No."

"Come back up here of I'll put you back in there." Weighing her options and hating him she said,

"Ok." He started to rub her back against her black satin night dress.

"Does it hurt here?"

"Yeah."

"Does that feel good? What about that?" he asked. She gave him various sounds to go along with the act. She was hating every second of it and his words that feigned care for her upset her even more. His hands moved to other parts of her back. "You're very tense," he commented.

"What did you expect?"

"I know and I understand, that why I'm trying to help." A few minutes passed. "You have the perfect shape Stephanie," he began. "Don't let anyone tell you different. You have perfect round hips and cheeks." His words where making her uncomfortable.

"You know what?" She said suddenly. "My back is feeling a lot better. Thank you."

"Ok sure, you're welcome." he said and thankfully stopped. "Can I get down and stretch my legs?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," he said thinking of her legs. He watched her as she walked around the room leisurely. She kept her eyes on where he was in the room and eyed her phone. She walked towards him when he was far from the door.

"You know, that was a great massage."

"I'm glad you feel better" She swifly kneed him below the belt and pushed him away and he hit his head on the wall. She ran towards the door, but remembered the phone. It started to ring and she ran towards it. She answered it and screamed for help. Owen caught her from behind turning her screams into cries. Then the phone went dead. It was EJ on the other end. 'Owen, what have you done?' He thought to himself. "Settle down Stephanie. I don't want to hurt you. I can't let you have this phone." He wrenched the phone out of her hand.

"I'm so scared," she cried.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," She pretended to give up but then elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away again. Running out the nearest exit, she frantically tried to gain her bearings as to where she was and in which direction she would run. She took the phone out and started to dial. "Phillip please answer your phone," she said. Owen collided with her from behind and the phone hit the ground. She fought his grasp with a vengeance. "Let go of me! Let go!" she cried.

"Stephanie, stop struggling."

"Let go of me!"

"Don't make me hurt you." He warned. She writhed violently in his arms. He made the difficult decision of wrapping his forearm around the girl's neck and squeezed just long enough for her to pass out. He picked her up and carried her back, back to slab, where he tied her hands and feet. Meanwhile EJ was going off the deep end because he could not reach Owen. He didn't know if he still had Stephanie. He needed her to trade to get his father back. He knew his father didn't have much time.

He brought her back and laid her on the drawer. "You shouldn't have done that Stephanie," he spoke to her unconscious form. "You don't understand. I have to do what I'm told. You don't understand how powerful these people are. He looked down at an unconscious Stephanie. "God you're gorgeous," he said as he brushed her long dark hair down to her shoulder then down her chest and further down to the rope that tied her wrists. He caressed her soft small hands. "Such soft skin." His heart beat fast as he slid the hand to her waist. He bent down slowly and put his nose on the side of her neck inhaling her scent. "No I can't give you over to the Dimeras, I can't. He might try to hurt you. I can't let that happen Steph. I'm not going to give you over to Mr. Dimera. Although, he is my boss and a very powerful man but he never told me what he was going to do with you and it could be something awful. Now that I've gotten to know you, I don't think I could take it if I never saw you again. I got to talk to Mr. Dimera and find out what's going on and then I can decide. The shock of EJ came crashing into his mind and he was reminded of the loss of the phone he very much needed. With much regret of leaving her alone, Owen went to look for the phone. It was ringing when he found it.

"Yes sir?"

"What in bloody hell happened, Owen?! Do you still have Stephanie?" yelled a very irritated and angry Dimera.

"Yes, Mr. Dimera."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine sir."

"Why was she answering this phone and why then was no one answering?"

"I had a brief situation, but that has been taken care of. The phone was dropped but I have it now." EJ sighed.

"You will bring her to me very soon, but not as of yet. I will call later with further instructions."

"Very good sir." EJ ended the call.

When he came back he found Stephanie beginning to wake up. "Oh Stephanie, finally you're back. Welcome back." She realized with horror that her hands and feet were bound.

"Owen."

"How are you feeling? It's so good to see your beautiful bright eyes again."

"What happened? You where chasing me."

"That's true, but that's all over now."

"Owen you have to untie me."

"I wish I could Sweetheart but you tired to get away again. I can't take the chance you'll do that again."

"No, please, please, I won't try to get away from you."

"I believe you. Thank you for your promise. I know you'll keep it because you're a good person. I've learned that about you."

"Will you untie me?"

"Well it doesn't really matter now anyway. You have to be leaving very soon. I have to take you to see someone."

"Owen, you have to listen to me. The Dimeras are just using you. They don't care about you and what will happen to you after all of this is over." He stood over her.

"The Dimeras are a very rich and powerful family. I'll be taken care of."

"Yeah, shot in the back." Stephanie retorted.

"Don't say that!" He slammed his hand into one of the drawers. "Do not say that! That is not the plan!" She started to cry again and went over to her, sat down and apologized. "Shhh shhh I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I scared you." He smoothed her hair repeatedly.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she said as a tear slid onto the drawer. "What's going on? Why is he doing this?"

"He never told me any details. My plan is to treat you as delicately as a rose until this is over with. Now are you going to be a good girl?"

"Owen, you can't give me over to them. Don't you understand they're going to kill me."

"Shhh, don't be afraid."

"I am afraid. The Dimeras are killers."

"They might not have your best interest at heart but I do. I promise."

"You have my best interest at heart?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "Yes I do. I admire you so much Stephanie. You've become such a unique special person to me."

"Well then you have to untie me. If you care about me then you don't want me laying on this uncomfortable cold what ever it is."

"Body drawer. That's what it's called it's a body drawer. See, you slid the bodies in and out. It's more convenient that way."

"Did Stephano Dimera tell you to kidnap me?"

No, I haven't seen or spoken to the father in a quite sometime."

"EJ, oh my god that man is evil. If you turn me into him he's going to kill me."

"He is kind of cold isn't he?"

"You have to help me Owen. You're such a good person. My god how can you get involved in something like this?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Owen you always have a choice. The first time around you may not have made the right one but you can fix it now."

"Fix what?"

"Everything. All you have to do is untie me."

"I wish I knew what the right thing to do was."

"The right thing is to make sure EJ doesn't get his hands on me."

"But I work for the Dimera family. They've been paying me all these years."

"What about the Kirakis family?"

"I work for them too. Secretly I was working for the Dimeras at the same time.

"Victor Kirakis is going to be very angry if you do what the Dimeras want."

"I know!"

"You have to let me go Owen. Untie me and I'll make you a promise.

"What?"

"I'll go back to the Kirakas' and I won't tell them that you had anything to do with this. That way you're not in trouble with them. I won't get hurt and everything will be ok." For a moment Owen looked thoughtful. Thinking about how EJ said he would be taken care of, leaving the country, getting a new identity. "You'll do this right Owen, for me? I know you're a good person. I know you want to do what's right."

"I do. I really, really do."

"You have my best interest at heart right?"

"Yes yes, you've become a very dear person to me."

"Then please, help me." The phone rang.

"It's EJ. I have to answer the phone."

"No Owen! Don't listen to them. If you care about me you have to listen, they're cruel. They're going to kill you too. They're ruthless, listen to me-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"You listen to me, be quiet or I'll put you back in the drawer." She immediately started sobbing and nodded.

"Is Stephanie unharmed?" asked EJ.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm going to need you to bring her to me soon."

"Actually. I'm going to have to apologize Mr. Dimera but there's been a slight change of plans. I'm keeping Stephanie."

"What are you talking about? That's been our arrange all along. You remember? That's what we agreed right at the start."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dimera. I should have said this earlier. I should've thought it through but um, I'm not comfortable doing something like this. Stephanie's a very dear person to me and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her."

"You listen to me. The Dimera family paid you to do a job and we expect you to do it! You understand?"

"Yes but I don't know what you'll do to Stephanie If I turn her over to you."

"That's not your concern. Now you listen to me Owen-"

"No, no, no, you listen to me! I don't know you. I only know your father and I'm not taking orders from you anymore. You want to hurt Stephanie and I won't let you! Are you listening to me? Do you hear me now! I'm not going to let you!" he yelled into the phone then hung up.

"Owen!" EJ yelled.

"Sorry I had to do that to you," he apologized and took his hand off her mouth. "Listen, I'm sure you just heard some of what I said on the phone. I just told Mr. Dimera, a very powerful man, I don't know if it was courage or fear but I told him that I couldn't turn you over to him."

"I don't understand. What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to save you."

"Owen, I'm sorry, I don't understand everything that's going on. Um, you said you want to save me?"

"Yes. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes of course. That means you're going to untie me right?"

"Good cuz it makes me happy to Stephanie. I'm not some monster. I'm not some bad evil person that's mean to people. I know I choose to work for the Dimeras but that was a long time ago. And besides all they had me do was spy on the Kirakis mansion from time to time and that's all."

"That's ok." He started to untie her.

"Then along comes this younger Dimera demanding that I kidnap you. I tried to be a good little solider and do the right thing for him but I just couldn't turn you over to him."

"And EJ would hurt me. He would definitely hurt me if you turned me over to him." He cupped her face with his hands.

"And that would be terrible cuz you're so sweet and kind. And sometimes a good soldier had to look his commanding officer in the face and say no."

"That's right. Human contact. Love between two people. I mean think about it there are so many things that are more important the commands and orders."

"Yeah there are."

"And I don't want to see you suffer. I want to see you happy Stephanie. Far, far away from here."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Yeah, you're free." He helped her off the drawer.

"Owen, this is so wonderful."

"Isn't it?

"Do you believe in fate? I think this was meant to be."

"I guess so, yeah. Listen, you are a great man for untying me and telling me that I'm free."

"We can't stay here forever can we?"

"You're right, we can't stay here forever but I want you to know I'm going to keep my promise. I'm not going to tell the Kirakas's anything about this or about you. And if the police get involved I'm not going to tell me anything."

"It will be our own personal private memory."

"Right, memory. So can I go now?"

"Yeah, uh yeah, in just a few minutes we'll go, we'll take off."

"We?"

"Yeah two minutes, is that ok? Are you happy?"

"Um, where are we going?"

"Oh, we have to decide. But that's part of the exciting thing isn't it, to decide where ever it is that we're going to go?" he said excitedly and took her hands. "But I promise you this Steph, where we go we'll have a happy life together, ok? Don't worry, I have over 6,000 dollars saved. We can go anywhere you want, South America, maybe India. I've always wanted to live in India. A small village in the mountains. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's not something we have to decide now," he beamed. "I mean all we have to focus on now is getting out of here. Come on." She pulled her hands from his.

"No."

"Steph, I thought we found a new path together, a new way."

"I'm, I'm just um-" She tried to stall and smile. His face turned serious.

"You don't really want to go with me, do you?"

"Owen, I do but I'm scared."

"But why Steph? I told you I'd save you."

"Yes, I know but this is a big step for both of us. I mean the idea of going away with you sounds so perfect that it just can't be real." He put his hands on her waist.

"No, no, no, but it is real and we can go anywhere you like I promise."

"I can't go anywhere in this, not in these clothes."

"That's true, good point. You might attract too much attention to yourself. Hmm, well, we'll have to get you some new clothes then."

"We can't waste our money on buying me new things right now, um. The stores are probably closed."

"Wait, didn't you bring clothes to the Kirakis mansion? I saw you had a bag there."

"Oh my god, you're so right, come on, let's go get it."

"No wait, I'll go alone."

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"I can travel faster by myself Steph." He pulled out a gun from a nearby drawer.

"Why, Why do you need a gun?" she asked fearfully.

"Added protection. Incase I run into one of EJ's goons. No one's going to come between us," he said while he bent down to kiss her. She let him. He put one arm around her and the other slid up her side. He hand found her breast and she gasped out of surprise and disgust. His thumb rubbed her nipple through her satin gown. She was starting to shake, hating where this was going. She took in a deep breath.

"This is not the time or place for that." she said, hoping it would make sense to him.

"You're right, it's not. But it will be soon. I should go. The sooner I go, the sooner I will get back and we can leave this place."

"Right, I'll just wait for you till you get back." He turned to walk out but then turned back.

"Steph I'm sorry but I have to be careful." He Put his arm around her neck.

"What? No, no, no, no Owen. No! no! no!"

"I'm sorry Steph, I can't risk someone seeing you or you making noise and someone hearing you." he said as he rendered her unconscious again and as to lessen the noise when she would wake up, he tied her hands and feet.

She had no idea how long it had been when she felt the drawer being pulled out. Her eyes tightly shut. "Hello Stephanie," a familiar voice greeted. She couldn't believe her ears. She opened her petrified eyes stared at a fine suite then her eyes traveled higher up to the face of EJ Dimera. "Here, sit up. I gotta talk to you." She let him help her up and turn her to face him. He leaned against the drawer. A look of shock marred her features glancing around to find Owen out of sight. "Here, look here darling." He said gesturing to his face, "it's imperative."

"You," she breathed looking into his dark eyes.

"Yes, me…regrettably." He sighed. He looked at her for a moment, speechless. "I heard you over the phone. I think you need to know what's happening here." He paused. She noticed he was a bit worse for wear which was very unlike him

"EJ?" She questioned his downcast eyes.

"Stephanie, I'll tell you what's going on as I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. Victor has my father and he will die if he doesn't get his insulin. I'll have to sign over the estate to Victor or else he'll let Stephano die." She was unable to be smart or sassy with a Dimera in front of her, especially because of the strong emotion emanating from this supposedly ruthless cold man. "So I took you, and, I need you, to get my father back."

"Victor won't agree, Victor would gladly see me burn if it means the destruction of your family," she said warily.

"It's not his decision. Phillip loves you. He will trade." Full of doubt, tears rolled down her cheeks. He touched her shoulder. "I never intended on bringing you any harm. I just needed them to believe it." She dreaded the answer but had to ask.

"What if he won't give Stephano back? What if, your father dies anyway?"

"Then I failed him…." He covered his face with his hand. She wanted to comfort him, if only for her own sake.

"EJ…" Stephanie began. "Everything will be alright." He looked at her warily,

"Come to the mansion with me, you'll be looked after until this is over."

She was standing at the window of the large beautiful decorated guest room he had put her in when she heard the door open. It was EJ. He walked up to her looking grave.

"What's wrong? Did, did Phillip call yet?" she asked.

"No dear, not yet," he responded softly. They stood there quietly.

"How did you find us?" she asked, wanting to make conversation because she was alone.

"We are a very powerful family. You'd have to flee the country to have any hope of getting away from us. Finding you right here in Salem was a piece of cake." She shivered.

"Owen was a moron," she stated thinking out loud. "You, couldn't get someone better to do your dirty work?" she said putting emphasis on the word you. He was amused by her insult and almost smiled.

"I know a lot of bad people Stephanie, as I'm sure you can imagine. It was on short notice and I needed someone who could take orders, who I trusted wouldn't harm you, however inexperienced.

"Oh well he couldn't take orders, that's for sure. He said he'd save me. That was a lie. He wanted, he…"

"He wanted what?"

"He, he wanted. He wanted to take me away, to keep me for himself. He wanted us to live in the mountains in India." She started to shake and cry. "Even though I didn't think we'd make it that far. EJ, he was insane." He handed her a handkerchief.

"He wouldn't have gotten away with it. We would have found you, not that that would've been a comforting thought. I'm sorry for putting you in the hands of such and moronic, incapable and unhinged bastard." She kept her eyes downcast and wiped her face with the handkerchief.

She cried even harder. That's not even all of it. He,"

"He what? he asked slightly fearful of the answer.

"He touched me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"That just adds to my plans for him." She stopped crying.

"So he's still alive?"

"Of course he is. Killing is the easy way out."

"No no, don't hurt him. I believe he never really meant to hurt me."

"You're telling me he touched you and you don't want him to pay for it?"

"No I, I think he needs help, like psychiatric help."

"He double crossed me, he's paying for that."

"EJ," she begged.

"I'm not punishing him for what he did to you. I'm punishing him for defying me. Your conscience is clear." She shivered and was uncomfortable in the presence of a powerful unforgiving man. Time passed between them and he stood there quietly. His sudden speech surprised her. "I know you don't agree with the methods of the Kirakis family. You dislike them for the similar reasons you dislike my family. Why are you then with Phillip?"

"Why do you care so much?" she asked. He hesitated trying to find the reasons.

"I guess I just want to talk. I'm so, apprehensive right now….I need a distraction. And, we never talk." She nodded wanting to berate him for having the audacity to seek comfort from her. But he was different, no matter how hopeful he said he was he still looked hopeless. He didn't look cold, he looked like a human being. She sighed and looked out the window. "I know things between our families haven't been all that great but, after this is over, I'd like if you wouldn't remember me with, distaste."

"Distaste? How could you?" she began incredulously. "But, you're the reason I'm in this mess. Not to mention your history with my father. You're the reason Owen tried to kidnap me again." He took her forearm and spoke into the side of her head.

"Victor is the reason you're in this situation. I'm just dealing with it and I'm dealing it with it in kind, understand?"

"Yes," she said. He pulled away and looked at her downcast eyes.

"Good."


End file.
